Awakening
by BeautifulOblivion4212
Summary: Sweetkit is an unusual kit. Mostly everyone hates her, she's halfclan, and worst of all she has huge, violet colored eyes.
1. Preface

Sweetsong

Allegiances

Nightwalker – a muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes

Tigerlily – honey colored she-cat with a black, right forepaw and green eyes

Preface

"I love you, Tigerlily. I always have and always will," Nightwalker, my mate, murmured sweetly in my ear, "Come on your strong, you can do this."

I tried to say something sweet to him but I couldn't another painful cramp ran all the way through my body. I felt my claws dig into the moss that surrounded me and braced myself for the painful night I had to go through as my first kit was about to enter the world.

I was woken up by mewling. I opened my eyes suddenly,expecting to see the Thunderclan nursery interior, but instead I saw four small, squirming bodies of kits, my kits. Two of them were twins, dark brown just like their father, the other one had my honey colored fur, and the smallest was the most unusual, she had pure white fur just like my mother and Nightwalker's sister. I glanced around expectantly to see Nightwalker somewhere among the twisted roots of the willow tree that we had taken shelter in, outside clan territory, but I only found three pieces of fresh-kill. I felt my belly rumble. _Poor kits, they're probably hungry,_ I thought to myself. I stretched my one black paw to the dead squirrel and sank my teeth into it. It felt warm on my tongue, indicating that it was fresh and Nightwalker had recently been here. I ravenously gulped it down and was reaching for the second piece when I felt paws kneading my belly. I looked expectantly towards my kits and realized that they were just drinking my milk; I purred and sent my thanks to Starclan for giving me such gorgeous kits and hoped that Nightwalker would return soon. I wolfed down the second piece of prey and decided to go back to sleep.

When I woke up the next time, I looked at my kits and they were still sleeping. I could see the morning sun trying to climb the horizon._ Dawn_, I confirmed. I looked over to the piece of prey and surprisingly it layed just as I left it last night at dusk. I began to grow worried for Nightwalker. I took a deep breath, trying to find his scent, but was disappointed when I couldn't find it, only stale. I squirmed away from my kits, earning mewls of protest.

"Hush,hush, my darlings. I'll be right back," I told them reassuringly.

I scrambled out of the den and into the morning air. I took another deep breath and almost instantly smelled it, fox and... blood, lots of it. I tore across the forest, running as if my life depended on it. It wasn't long before I found a blood trail which smelled like Nightwalker's blood. I soon found him on the river bank, bleeding out into the river. My heart skipped a beat or maybe several.

"No! Nightwalker!" I cried as I pressed my nose to his.

I got a weak mew in return. He opened his amber eyes to meet my green ones and weakly said, " You made it. Good. I thought I was going to Starclan without saying goodbye."

"What? Your not gonna die i'm not going to let you give up your a father now. Please stay." I desperately said.

"I'm sorry but my time is up. I went by Thunderclan and told them where you were. They should be back at the den soon and I went by Shadowclan and resigned as deputy so I could join Thunderclan. But now it doesn't matter, i'm going to die. How are our kits?"

"My brother is on his way?! Our kits are great, no their perfect. You would be so proud of them; two of them look just like you ( 1 she-kit, 1 male), one is honey- colored (she-kit), and the last one is white (she-kit)."

"I'm proud to be their father, I think we should name them before it's to late. The she-kit who looks like me should be named Acornkit."

"The tom should be called Bramblekit and the honey she-kit should be Dawnkit, in memory of this place and time where you have fallen."

I realized he was no longer listening; his eyes were glazed and he was terribly still.

"And the last one shall be named Sweetkit, in memory of how you made me feel." I murmured as I started sobbing and dragged his body back to the den.


	2. Chapter 1 Thunderclan Allegiances

**Thank You Foxbracken – Phoenix Everren, Scourge627, Randomcat100, and Ashheart15 for reviewing and to the anonymous people too. :D**

**Author's note: If you see any improvements or suggestions for the story please PM me or put it in a review. I'm always open to hear what people have to say about my work so please R&R. (Read and Review). Also am not taking any new characters. **

Allegiances

(Only Thunderclan for now)

Thunderclan

Leader: Brackenstar - brown tabby tom with a white chest and green eyes

Deputy: Moonshine - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with black markings and crystal blue eyes.

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Medicine Cat:

Fernheart - pretty gray/brown tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly and chest with pretty light green eyes.

Apprentice: Mistypaw (light gray she-cat with darker tabby markings and huge, brilliant blue eyes)

Warriors

Bluewing – pale silver tabby she-cat with medium blue eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Timberclaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Flintfang – dark brown tabby tom

Fireflight – bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Molefang – dusty brown tabby tom`

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Robinflight – light brown she-cat with white legs, underbelly, paws, chest and face and darker brown markings with green eyes

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Runningtear – silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and paws with ghostly blue eyes

Sparktail – ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Blackhawk – black and ginger tom

Queens

Fawnstep – pretty light brown, almost ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Mother of Blackhawk's kits: Fleetkit (white tom with black legs, ears, and tail) and Wolfkit (shaggy gray tom)

Goldenfeather – pale ginger she-cat

Mother of Brackenstar's kits: Redkit (fluffy red tom with amber eyes) and Dapplekit (tortoise-shell she-kit)

Tigerlily - honey colored she-cat with a black right forepaw and green eyes

Mother of Nightwalker's kits: Acornkit ( dark tabby she-cat with green eyes), Bramblekit (dark tabby tom with amber eyes), Dawnkit (ginger she-kit), and Sweetkit (pure white she-cat with huge violet eyes)

Honeydrop – honey colored she-cat

Expecting Timberclaw's kits

Apprentices

Sandpaw – pale ginger she-cat

Rowanpaw – ginger tom

Whitepaw – white tom with gray ears

Thistlepaw – dark gray tom with black paws and green eyes

Blackpaw – jet black tom with blue eyes

Elders

Smokecloud – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Sugarfoot – pure white she-cat with emerald green eyes

Chapter 1

(Tigerlily's P.o.v)

By the time I got back to the den I heard mewling and my neck hurt from dragging Nightwalker's body. I took the body to the other side of the willow tree so the kits wouldn't see his mangled body. " Goodbye, my love. I will always remember you." I murmured into his fur.

Just then I heard a loud meow, one that I remembered like the back of my paw, it was my brother, Brackenstar, leader of Thunderclan. I turned towards the meow and on the horizon he stood, his muscles rippled beneath his brown tabby fur. On the horizon appeared 3 warriors and an apprentice; I recognized them at once: Bluewing, who had been my mentor, Fireflight, my best friend, Runningtear, the poor broken hearted she-cat who lost her mate due to twolegs, and Whitepaw, Bluewing's most recent apprentice. Brackenstar approached me slowly his green eyes shinning with sympathy, while the others stayed back and watched us.

"Tigerlily," he said my name softly, "I'm so sorry my dear sister. He was a fine warrior and deputy and would have been a great father."

"Oh Brackenstar..." I leaned over and stared sobbing into my brother's chest.

He let me cry for awhile before saying , "Remember life goes on. There is a place in the Thunderclan nursery for you, if you choose to be excepted into the clan again."

"Yes... i'll go back with you."

He gave my cheek a quick lick and said, "So where are the kits?"

I signaled with my tail for him to follow me as I weaved my way through the twisted willow tree roots and into the mossy den; he and the rest of the Thunderclan patrol followed me through.

"These are my kits," I said proudly, " Acornkit, Bramblekit, Dawnkit and Sweetkit." I beckoned each kit by their name with my tail.

"Their beautiful Tigerlily," Bluewing, my former mentor, said as she put her tail on my shoulder, comfortingly.

"Good job, Tig," Fireflight said as he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Thanks you guys." I purred as I picked up Acornkit, whom I thought was going to be my favorite because of her coat color and I always craved a daughter. Brackenstar got Bramblekit, Bluewing got Dawnkit, and last but not least Runningtear got Sweetkit.

(Runningtear's P.O.V.)

As Tigerlily led us into the den, I knew right away that something was wrong. I felt a familiar presence coming from within the den, it was so weird. I peeked around Tigerlily and down to the kits as she introduced them. The first three were okay but as soon as I saw the snow white she-kit, my heart skipped a beat. She looked exactly like the kit that I had.

_My kit has been reincarnated just as Starclan told me she would; i'll have to keep an eye on her so history doesn't repeat itself_, I grimly thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Responses To Reviews

Foxbracken Phoenix Everren : No problemo :3 and Sweetkit hasn't opened her eyes yet.

Ashheart15: Lilypaw will be thrown into Riverclan. Thank you for participating. :)

Cat Idea: Iceflame will be deputy of Riverclan. Thanks for participating :).

Guest: Honeytail will be a warrior in Windclan. Thanks for participating :).

randomcat100: Tigernight is the new deputy of Shadowclan. Thank you.

Snowsong of Snowclan: Btw... love your pen name. And you shall see in the upcoming chapters. :P

I'm sick so i'm gonna be updating a lot sooner :P. On with the story!

Chapter 2: Unexpected

(Fernheart's P.O.V.)

"Mistypaw, wake up it's sunhigh," I told my apprentice. _Poor thing she stayed up all last night trying to get a blend for sore pads right_, I pondered.

"Fernheart?" she asked blinking out the sleep from her brilliant blue eyes.

"Come on get up. I know your the deputy's kit but you can't sleep all day long; we have medicine cat stuff to do." I teased her.

"What is on the list for today?"

"I need you to go gather catnip and coltsfoot. Leaf-bare is on it's way and I can sense already it's going to be a nasty o-."

I got cut off by a cat frantically calling my name, " Fernheart! Fernheart! There's something wrong with my kit!"

I recognized the voice to be Tigerlily's, "I'm coming!" I turned to Mistypaw, whom had sprang from her nest when she heard Tigerlily screaming. "Come on, let's go." I told her.

We pressed our way through the fern tunnel and I noticed that the bramble covered nursery had mostly every warrior that wasn't out on patrol surrounding it. I exchanged a glance with Mistypaw. The warriors made a path for us as we passed through.

"Fernheart its Sweetkit," Tigerlily said as she sweeped her other three kit protectively towards her. Sweetkit was in the middle of the nursery, looking down and tears welling from her eyes.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Sweetkit, what's wrong?" I asked her gently.

" Everyone is afraid of me. Why are they so scared?" she said, barely audiable.

" I don't know. Your mother asked me to come have a look at you. Can you lift your head up so I can check you out?"

She lifted her head up slowly and looked at me with a pair of eyes i've only seen on one other cat: Hawkstar, a mass cat killer. I felt my breathing becoming more ragged as I stared into her violet colored eyes. Next thing I knew I was on the ground thrashing and twisting for breath, Starclan sent me a dream though while I splayed on the ground.

I stood in the middle of the training hollow and Pebbletail, my former mentor, stood in front of me looking at me with his warm, caring green eyes that I could just stare into all day. His smokey gray fur glistened with stars.

I bowed my head in respect, "Pebbletail."

"Greetings Fernheart. I come to you with a prophecy. After the hawk's time of death, a savior was to rise but wasn't able to, now the spirit is given a second chance but is entwined with the hawk's spirit. The new spirit will travel down a difficult path between light and shadow." He then placed a bundle of lavender at my paws; however, this was not regular lavender. It had been modified to the same color as the pair of eyes that she had been staring into moments ago.

_Sweetkit. The prophecy refers to Sweetkit. But how?_

_**So what did you all think? Pleease review/ Favorite/ follow. :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

This one is a longer chapter than the others. Enjoy and review please. :)

Chapter 3

_When Sweetkit is 3 moons old... _

I shivered within my nest away from the other kits. Everyone thought it would be good for me since I was a moon old that I should sleep by myself because I apparently had some of Hawkstar' traits, such as my violet colored eyes. The only cat that I could talk to was Runningtear; I don't know why but I felt a sudden feeling of comfort whenever I was around her.

I could tell it was the middle of the night, for the moon's rays shone down onto the snow covered ground. I could feel my ribs shaking and my nose twitching from the cold. Suddenly, I heard soft paw-steps coming from outside the nusery, and I was surprised when Runningtear came into the den. She swiftly but quietly made her way over to me.

"Sorry, I couldn't be here sooner; I had dusk patrol. Are you okay?" Runningtear quickly explained.

"No, I feel like an icicle," I whispered.

"I'll tell you what. How about tonight you can sleep with me in the warriors den, and tomorrow I could talk to Brackenstar about letting me move into the nursery. Because you need a mother and Tigerlily doesn't take care of you, and I need a kit after what happened to mine."

"I would love that, so much! What happened to your kit?"

"Her and her father were murdered; however that is a story for another day. Right now we need to concentrate on getting you healthy. Its the middle of leaf-bare and I need you to be able to survive leaf-bare if your going to be a warrior of this clan."

I nodded sleepily. I got up and followed her careful paw-steps out of the nursery and across the clearing towards the warrior's den. She led me to her nest which was one of the ones close to the center, meaning it would be nice and warm. I laid down in it and let out a small purr because it was softer than mine, which hadn't been changed out in a moon at least. She wrapped her body around around mine, sealing in warmth. I quickly drifted into a deep slumber.

I felt a paw prodding me. I opened my eyes and found a dark, grimy forest laying in front of me. Instead of the pine trees being green or orange as I had seen them, they were black and brown from slowly but effective decaying. A lone shadowy figure stood facing me; its face and coat color hidden from the darkness of the forest but I could tell it was another cat based on he shape, while I was in a beautiful, green meadow.

"Come here. I need to show you something." the shadow said, its voice was girl like and sounded sort of familiar.

Wordlessly, I followed. Half of me didn't want to trust the shadow but half of me screamed trust and follow. As soon as I stepped into the forest, the ground felt icky and squishy underneath my white paws and they got stained with brownish-reddish stuff. _Ewww.. what is this place, _I thought to myself.After we had been walking for a while we finally came to a small clearing with a huge boulder; but what was different about this boulder was that it had claw marks and cats teeth embedded in the rock and was stained red from blood. Most of me was fascinated which made the good part of me scared.

"Hello Sweetkit." The shadow greeted.

"Hi." I stated, "Who are you and what do you want?" I said with a little more edge then I meant to.

"Oh, she is more like me it seems. That is very beneficial to our operation." a new voice said.

The new voice stepped into the moonlight, allowing me a good look at the speaker. It was a dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws and ears and ….. violet colored eyes, just like mine. I felt a sudden warmness towards this cat, maybe she knows what it is like to get made fun of and treated differently because of our unique eye color. "Hello Sweetkit. My name is Hawkstar, pleased to meet you."

"And i'm Ghostheart," the shadow that I had been following stepped out of the bushes and into the moonlight. She had pale silver tabby fur and ghostly blue eyes. She looked just like Runningtear. _This must be her daughter. _

I dipped my head in respect and didn't hold back in asking questions, "Pleased to meet you. I have several questions if you don't mind."

They exchanged a glance. It was Hawkstar who answered, "We don't mind."

"First, what is this place?It doesn't seem like Starclan. Second, Ghostheart, are you Runningtear's kit? Thirdly, Hawkstar why do you have the same eye color as me? Also why do some cats despise you? I heard some warriors talking about you the other day. Last but not least, why did you bring me here?"

They started circling me, slowly, their eyes not leaving me.

"First, this place is known as The Dark Forest. We are Starclan's rejects, just because we are different." Hawkstar answered.

"And no I am not Runningtear's kit, but I am her sister." Ghostheart admitted proudly.

"Cats don't understand us, Sweetkit. No matter how hard you try to please your clan they will never accept you or love you. You are what they fear because of me. I tried to unite all of the clans so hunting would be easier and everyone could be in peace. They despised me for it though. Their afraid of change." Hawkstar said.

"We brought you here because you are our last hope. You must rise to be the greatest leader ever to walk among Thunderclan." they both answered in unison.

"Last hope?" I tried to ask but I couldn't, for I was gaining consciousness.

(Hawkstar's P.O.V.)

"Foolish kit.I think we got her." I said proudly.

"Of course you got her. She will be our greatest weapon in defeating the clan cats. We must gain cats loyalty from inside the clans to us. It will be more entertaining to watch kin slay their own kin for the sake of power." Ghostheart suggested.

"This is why I love you." I said.

Ghostheart gave a quick nod and said, "We shall start with my sister."


End file.
